Enemies
Enemies are the basic foes fought in the game and appear as 'random' encounters throughout the acts. Some enemies are harmless, others are dangerous, and some have different variations that may make them stronger or weaker. Here is the list. Ninja 'Apprentice Ninja' Apprentice Ninja appear in a black outfit. They are moderately dangerous foes, and are good for practice. Some will throw bombs, some will use shurikens, others will breath fire, or even use a sickle and chain. Sickle and chains are dangerous as they can break your blade easily. 'Blue Ninja' Not an official name for these enemies; blue ninja fight like any apprentice ninjas, except they are slightly stronger. They also have the ability to fly in kites and drop bombs onto unsuspecting victims. When these 'kite ninjas' are defeated by the sword, they explode with such force that the player will take massive damage and their blade will possibly break. 'White Ninja' White ninjas are a lot stronger than the rest. They use the same attack patterns as the other ninja types, but may also use windmill shurikens or cling to ceilings. Be careful, though, when they get defeated, their bodies explode and cause damage if too close. Samurai While some samurai look different, they all have the same abilities. Samurai fight like you, if their blade breaks, then they will eventually switch to another. They do not have the Quick Draw Strike, however. Samurai can only be damaged by breaking their blades. An NPC samurai in one of the provinces will tell you a secret as to defeat samurai easily: let them strike first, and then attack. According to this NPC, it will break the enemy's blade immediately, allowing you a quick victory. Monks Monks may look old and decrepit, but they are agile and tough. They can stab at you with their staves, breathe fire, or do dive-bomb attacks, which can break your blades. Take caution when fighting them. Oni Tiny Oni Large Oni (Red) Large Oni (Blue) Large Oni (Horse) Gaki Ghost Samurai Gun Samurai Karakasa The Dead Tengus Blue Tengus They fly around and stay off of the ground. They fire out blasts of wind that can be deflected back at them and strike up close with giant fans. They are best dodged, as blocking them can take off half your sword's soul. When knocked to the ground, they are generally invulnerable until they get back up. They also have a firebomb attack where they fly overhead and drop bombs, generally starting at your position and going either left or right. White Tengus These are the stronger versions of Blue Tengu. Instead of the wind blasts the weaker ones fire, they shoot out daggers of some sort, giving you the poison status if they hit. They also cannot be deflected back, though they can be blocked. When they use their fan it produces a powerful gust of wind. Tryign to block the gust is also ill-advised, because it will keep pushing you for quite a while, and on top of the fan itself, this one attack can easily break your sword. Yuki-Onna These ghosts only appear in the Hida providence, and attack with blasts of ice. They can be deflected back at them, however. Kappa Imps These enemies come out of the water to attack, so they're only found in watery areas. They generally just try to slam into the player, but when low on health they dive back into the water to pop up and surprise you, or jump into the air to shoot water down at the player. Giant Toads These toads come in varying sizes, which determines how much health they have. All of them can pounce on you and spit poison blobs, but the bigger ones fire more at a time. Wolley Eyeballs They are a sward of flying eyeballs wrapped in purple hair. They don't hurt you, but they move very fast. Killing them all can grab some serious EXP and souls. The best way to get rid of them all is to use a Quick Draw. Poison Moths These moths float about lazily and can be destroyed in one attack. They release poison gas, so hitting them at the wrong time will get your poisoned. They are only found in certain areas on Momihime's story. Skull Spiders Spiders that attack Kisuke before and during the Tsuchigomo battle. The green ones are weaker and try to get close and bite him. The blue ones, only seen in the battle itself, can bite while crawling on the wall and take more damage. Pheasants Wild birds that fly around. Once spotted, they will usually dive-bomb you and fly about very fast. Killing one will net you a phesant cooking ingredient. Boars Like the phesants, they are just wild animals randomly encountered. They will sometimes charge you if you don't kill them fast enough. Doing so will gain a boar cooking ingredient. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies